The Little Mer-Wolves
Cast * Ariel - Humphrey and Wayne (Alpha and Omega and Hotel Transylvania) * Prince Eric - Kate and Wanda (Alpha and Omega and Hotel Transylvania) *Flounder - Young Bodi (Rock Dog) and Rita (Go Hugo Go) *Sebastian - Donkey (Shrek) *Scuttle - Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *King Triton - Grey (Sheep and Wolves) *Ursula - Lou (Uglydolls) *Flotsam and Jetsam - The Spy Girls (Uglydolls) *Grimsby - Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Max - Chase (Paw Patrol) *Chef Louie - Deadpool *Glut the Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Harold the Seahorse - Parappa the Rapper *Carlotta - Mami (Dora the Explorer) *Ariel's Sisters - Garth, Candu, Hutch, Claw, Scar, Skinny and Hobbler (Alpha & Omega and Sheep & Wolves) *Ursula as Vanessa - Raeger (Sheep and Wolves) *King Triton (Polyp) - George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Giant Ursula - Te-Ka (Moana) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Rescue Aid Society delegates, Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble (The Rescuers and The Simpsons) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The 13 Competitors (Total Drama World Tour) *Sailors During Storm - Wreck-It Ralph and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *King and Hearts - Dimitri and Anastasia (Anastasia) *Sea Animals - Characters from Disney films, DuckTales, TaleSpin, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Sesame Street, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man, etc. *The Priest - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *The Womenwashers - The Domestics and Katie Nana (Mary Poppins) *Polyps - The Bensons (Toy Story 4) Scenes * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 2 - Donkey's Concert ("Sons of Grey") * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 3 - Humphrey and Wayne at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 4 - Humphrey and Wayne Meet Peter and Miles * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 5 - Lou Watches Humphrey and Wayne * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 8 - The Storm at Sea * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 9 - Kate and Wanda are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 11 - Humphrey and Wayne's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 12 - Lou's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 13 - In Kate and Wanda's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 16 - "Kiss the Boys" * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 17 - Lou Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 20 - Lou's Wrath * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Wolves Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Wayne and Humphrey.png|Humphrey and Wayne as Ariel 184px-Kate pretty.JPG|Kate Wanda ht3.png|and Wanda as Prince Eric Bodi as a little pup by rainbowdashfan2010-db3tk10.jpg|Young Bodi Rita JD2.jpg|and Rita as Flounder Donkey.png|Donkey as Sebastian Peter-parker-in-spiderman-into-the-spider-verse-movie-poster-5k-31-1280x2120-1.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man Miles Morales (Spider-Man - Into the Spider Verse).jpg|and Miles Morales/Spider-Man as Scuttle Grey.png|Grey as King Triton Lou Uglydolls Poster.jpg|Lou as Ursula Spy_Girls.png|The Spy Girls as Flotsam and Jetsam Sheep-and-wolves-raegar.jpg|Raeger as Ursula as Vanessa Te Ka.jpg|Te-Ka as Giant Ursula Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-419.jpg|Rescue Aid Society delegates, Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson Barney Gumble.png|and Barney Gumble as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Total Drama Random.png|The 13 Competitors as Jig Dancing Sailors Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph tumblr_otixjtNZNX1rdvdi2o1_1280.jpg|and the Disney Princesses as Sailors During Storm Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10251.jpg|Dimitri and Anastasia as King and Hearts disney-festival-wallpaper-disney-characters-mickey-donald-princess-prince.jpg|Characters from Disney Films ducktalescast.jpg|DuckTales talespincharacters.jpg|TaleSpin the_looney_tunes_show.jpg|Looney Tunes 5f905afa37ee1742f22ceee25ad6b07d.jpg|Animaniacs thQLLD1GUF.jpg|Sesame Street nicktoons.jpg|Nickelodeon Cartoon Network 3.png|Cartoon Network mario_characters_3_by_daisyxluigilove-d325qjh.jpg|Mario thGGWUD0HG.jpg|Sonic pac_man_party_crew_by_strawberrystar123-d4juvs1.jpg|Pac-Man, etc. as Sea Animals Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppetto as The Priest l_3ec21be0-4d3e-11e2-ad29-4fa884e00010.jpg|The Domestics and Katie Nana as The Womenwashers D2Bi20FWkAIQP6o.png|The Bensons as Polyps Garth alpha and omega.jpg|Garth, Skinny in sheep and wolves.jpeg|Skinny Hobbler in Sheep & Wolves (Movie).jpeg|and Hobbler as Ariel's Sisters George Pig.png|George Pig as King Triton (Polyp) Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:Now Playing Movies